totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean
TBA. Plot Today our final seven wake up on seven separate rafts in the water (did we put them there, yes we did!) and as they start to panic I announced that the teams have officially merged! For their challenge they’ll have to make it back to shore somehow; the first two people back will gain an advantage in part two of the challenge while everyone else gets a penalty. Rather than using their rafts, Jo and Lightning start swimming toward the shore to save time (was Jo checking out Lightning? Probably!) Mike and Anne Maria decide to share a raft and begin rowing toward the shore, and Brick decides to bring his ex-team together one last time to reach the shore. Scott was about to paddle solo (or attempt to at least), but goes with Brick’s plan after Zoey suggests that it’d be fun to be a team one last time (enough with the cute and sweet already!!). The raft teams were doing well until a GIANT octopus smashed both rafts to bits and captured the contestants! Brick manages to launch one of his combat boots at the octopus, who immediately threw everyone thanks to Brick’s stench-filled boot. Unfortunately, Brick got thrown right into Jo and this causes Lightning to reach shore first! An angered Jo punches Brick in the face and manages to get to shore second with Brick showing up right behind her. The winner of part two of the challenge will be whoever finds the location of a chest that cameo contestants Cody and Gwen “volunteered” to be in. I show the two ex-contestants on the monitor: Cody is trying to flirt with Gwen, but the goth girl knocks him out cold and continues pounding on the chest! For coming in first Lightning gets a map and Jo gets a compass for getting second, but rejects it and takes off with Lightning so Brick gets it instead. Everyone else has to wear a penalty belt with an attached metal detector. At the swamp, Jo tells Lightning that with Dawn out of the way the two need to get rid of Mike next, but Lightning teases her and says Jo is strong but “not strong enough to stop the Lightning charm”. Before she can respond a giant alligator snaps at Lightning’s map and while he goes after the gator Jo salvages the small portion of the map left and makes her way through the swamp. While Mike and Anne Maria continue to get to know each other, Zoey thanks Scott for helping her clear things up with Mike and Brick comments that Scott is indeed “a good man”. Haha, but all this just makes Scott feel horrible for his role in the Anne Maria-Mike-Zoey fiasco. When the five reach the swamp they are immediately caught off guard when Lightning runs past them, giant alligator hot on his tail, and the campers get separated in the swamp. Zoey tells Scott and Brick to run up ahead while she helps Mike and Anne Maria get to safety. When the two see Jo about to exit the swamp, Scott tells Brick to go through a separate path so he can “distract” and the cadet does as he is told (big shocker there haha). When Scott reaches Jo the jockette tells him they are voting for Mike tonight, but Scott says he’s “tired” of using Zoey because it “got boring” in an attempt to break his alliance with Jo. Jo says she wasn’t born yesterday and can easily tell that Scott likes Zoey, and if he doesn’t do what she says Jo will tell Zoey about his role in the Mike fiasco, BLACKMAIL AT ITS FINEST!! Scott’s metal detector picks up readings from under a rock and he is able to find keys to free him from the penalty belt! Jo starts digging for the chest and Scott helps Brick with his digging, but Jo exclaims that she found the chest! Gwen launches Cody out from the chest and hugs Jo out of gratitude. Jo WOULD have won the challenge, however since she declined her reward that means she was required to wear a penalty belt until she found the key for it…since she didn’t stick around for her belt the actual winner is…Brick! Haha Jo ain’t looking too happy now! That night, Mike is eliminated. Trivia Gallery Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Episodes Category:Episodes